The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to devices and methods for treating female urinary incontinence and, more particularly but not exclusively, to female incontinence treatment kits including devices that aid in inserting and/or removing female urinary incontinence devices.
Female stress urinary incontinence, the involuntarily loss of urine, may occur during normal movements including laughing, coughing, sneezing, exercise and any physical activity that causes an increase in intra-abdominal pressure to cause inappropriate opening of the urethra.
Inappropriate opening of the urethra is related to weakened muscles and pelvic tissues that are unable to adequately support the urethra in its correct position and may result from repetitive straining of the pelvic muscles, childbirth, and loss of pelvic muscle tone.
Female stress urinary incontinence is embarrassing and unpredictable, causing afflicted women to avoid many common activities and even social situations.
Devices which insert into the vagina to press against the bladder neck and the urethra and control incontinence are known. Vaginally inserted devices are normally prescribed and fitted by a health care professional and require regular visits to a health care professional for assessment.
US Patent Publication 2004/0249238 (Farrell) teaches an incontinence inhibiting device having a solid handle and solid round base and is hereby included by reference as if fully disclosed herein.